prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Marvin
|death_date = |death_place = |birth_place =Veracruz, Veracruz, Mexico |resides= |billed= |trainer=Aries Ringo Mendoza Negro Casas Memo Diaz |debut= |retired= |}} Ricardo Fuentes Romero (January 8, 1980) is a Mexican professional wrestler, known by his ring name Ricky Marvin and is most known for his work in the Japanese promotion Pro Wrestling NOAH. Between 2005 and 2007 he also wrestled as the masked Mushiking Joker character, a storyline arch-enemy of "Mushiking Terry", who was played by his then tag team partner Kotaro Suzuki. Suzuki and Ricky Marvin were the first Japanese/foreigner team to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Professional wrestling career Ricardo Fuentes was trained for his professional wrestling career by his father Aries and later on by Ringo Mendoza, Negro Casas and Memo Diaz when he began working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Fuentes made his debut in 1995, using the ring name White Demon, an enmascarado (masked) character. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (1998-2003, 2005) In 1998 Fuentes began training in the CMLL wrestling school under Mendoza and Casas and it was here he came up with a new ring name, combining his first name, Ricky, and his favorite cartoon character Marvin the Martian to create the ring name "Ricky Marvin". As Ricky Marvin his first appearance at a major CMLL event came at the second Gran Alternativa of 1999 where he teamed with his mentor Ringo Mendoza. In the first round Marvin and Mendoza defeated Apolo Dantés and Alan Stone but lost to eventual tournament winners El Felino and Tigre Blanco in the second round. On July 16, 1999, Marvin teamed with Sombra de Plata, losing to Fugaz and Sangre Azteca in a Lightning Match that stole the show, earning four youngsters a standing ovation from the crowd. The success of this match earned all four a match at CMLL's 66th Anniversary show on September 24, 1999. This time Marvin and Sombra de Plata won the match. Ricky Marvin made his Japanese debut on November 23, 1999 defeating Sangre Azteca who was also making his debut for CMLL Japan. The rivalry continued on March 17, 2000 as Ricky Marvin defeated Sangre Azteca in a three falls match on the under card of the 2000 Jucio Final Pay-Per-View (PPV). While working for CMLL Japan Ricky Marvin defeated Virus to win the CMLL Japan Super Lightweight Championship on August 6, 2000. He would hold the title once more before CMLL folded in early 2001. On November 29, 2000 Marvin defeated Virus, this time to win the Mexican National Lightweight Championship. Marvin would hold the championship until December 3, 2001 where he lost it to Loco Max. In 2003 the CMLL group Los Guapos created Guapos U, a "Reality Show" inspired storyline where young hopefuls competed to earn a spot in the Los Guapos group. Ricky Marvin was one of the wrestlers selected for the first class of Guapos U. During the storyline fellow "classmate" Zumbido developed a rivalry Marvin, a rivalry that got Zumbido kicked out of the group for fighting. Zumbido and Marvin met in a Lucha de Apuesta match where both wrestlers put their hair on the line. The match ended in a draw and as a result both wrestlers had their hair shaved off after the match. Marvin was the last wrestler eliminated in the contest, losing the Guapos U membership to El Terrible. At CMLL 70th Anniversary Show Ricky Marvin teamed with Virus and Volador, Jr. to defeat "The Havana Brothers" (Rocco Quance, Puma Boy and Rocky Romero) in a match that several years later is still remembered fondly. Japan Ricky Marvin returned to Japan on several tours even after CMLL Japan folded, often working for Último Dragón's Toryumon Japan promotion. In Toryumon Marvin defeated Super Nova on July 7, 2002 to win the NWA World Welterweight Championship. Marvin only held on to the title for 17 days before losing it to Genki Horiguchi but the title win helped convince Marvin that his future lay in Japan. From 2003 forward Marvin has worked primarily in Japan, only making occasional guest appearances in his native Mexico. Pro Wrestling NOAH (2003–present) In 2005 Marvin began working for Pro Wrestling NOAH, often appearing at Pro Wrestling SEM events, NOAH's league for younger, inexperienced wrestlers. Over time Marvin began teaming regularly with Kotaro Suzuki. Marvin ironically also began a storyline feud with Suzuki's masked alter ego "Mushiking Terry", while he wrestled as the masked Mushiking Joker character. The two masked character wrestled off and on between 2005 and 2007, with both men also wrestling under the real names on some NOAH Shows. On January 21, 2007 Marvin and Suzuki defeated Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, Marvin's first NOAH Title. The team held the title for just over 10 months before losing the belts to the Dragon Gate team "Speed Muscle" (Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino). Since Marvin was well versed in Lucha libre he often teamed with or faced luchadors from Mexico who tourned with NOAH. In August 2008 Marvin often teamed with Laredo Kid and El Orientál as they wrestled against Histeria, Antifaz and Rocky Romero, all representing the Mexican Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) promotion. On September 3, 2007 Marvin was part of the main event of a joint AAA/NOAH show called TripleSEM. He teamed with Mushiking Terry, Naomichi Marufuji and wrestled Los Hell Brothers (Cibernético, Charly Manson and Chessman) to a no-contest due to outside interference. In 2009 Marvin began teaming regularly with Taiji Ishimori chasing after the Junior tag team titles for a second time. In early 2010 the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag title became vacant when Kotaro Suzuki suffered a knee injury. Ishimori and Marvin teamed up for a tournament to determine the next champions. They defeated Bobby Fish and Eddie Edwards in the first round and Genba Hirayanagi and Yoshinbou Kanemaru in the finals to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship On August 22 Marvin and Ishimori lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to New Japan Pro Wrestling representatives Koji Kanemoto and Tiger Mask IV. In July 2011, Marvin reunited with his brother Rocky Marvin to take part in the 2011 Nippon TV Cup Jr. Heavyweight Tag League. After one victory and three losses, the team finished last in their block of the tournament. On October 16, 2011, Marvin defeated Satoshi Kajiwara to win the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship for the first time. However, immediately after the match, Marvin vacated the title, declaring that he wanted to earn it by defeating Katsuhiko Nakajima, who had been forced to vacate the title due to injury and whom Marvin considered the real champion. Nakajima returned on November 27 and defeated Marvin in a decision match for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. AAA (2007–2008, 2015–2017 ) Two weeks later his TripleSEM main event Marvin travelled to Mexico to team with Latin Lover and La Parka, defeating the La Legión Extranjera team of Abismo Negro, Ron Killings, Kenzo Suzuki and X-Pac in one of the feature matches on the 2007 Verano de Escandalo event. Marvin made a further AAA appearance on June 13, 2008, wrestling at TripleMania XVI as part of the Mexican Powers, alongside Crazy Boy and Último Gladiador, as they defeated La Legión Extranjera (Bryan Danielson, Jack Evans and Teddy Hart) and La Familia de Tijuana (Extreme Tiger, Halloween and T.J. Xtreme) in a Three way tag team elimination match. Private life Ricardo Fuentes is a second generation wrestler, his father worked under the ring name "Aries" for many years and had a hand in training Ricardo. His brother, Rolando Fuentes Romero, is also a wrestler, he originally worked as the Mini-Estrella Rocky Marvin, playing off family connection between them, but currently wrestles as Mini Histeria for AAA. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Frog splash :*''Santa Maria'' (Half nelson driver) :*Shining wizard :*''Stag Beetle'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a cutter) *'Signature moves' :*Corkscrew suicide dive :*Front flip piledriver :*Handspring back elbow :*''Pride Rock'' (Inverted suplex slam) :*Sitout suplex slam :*Tiger feint kick Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL Japan Super Lightweight Championship (2 times) :*Mexican National Lightweight Championship (1 time) *'Estudio Wrestling Association' :*EWA World Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'107' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2007 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Super Crazy (1), Kotaro Suzuki (1), and Taiji Ishimori (1) *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :* AAA World Trios Championship (1 time) with Averno and Chessman *'Toryumon' :*NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1980 births Category:1995 debuts Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Fashion Culture Kitsch alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Leader Wrestling Association alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Pro Wrestling King's Road alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Living people Category:Guerrero Indy Wrestling alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers